


Alone

by Peculiarperson69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiarperson69/pseuds/Peculiarperson69
Summary: (hello, first book and ofcours it would be this ship-)Bad is alone and wants comfort, luckily his "friend" is there
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Alone

(This is a test btw-)

Bad sighed sadly as he layed on the couch, he hadn't seen or heard of his blue friend since there small fight, he was getting very worried for him but knowing Skeppy he was probably just throwing a fit and thought about giving bad "the silent treatment" or just didn't want to see Bad for abit sp he could cool off

But he was still worried

Skeppy could be in danger, and it would all be because of him- he felt the tears sting his eyes as he quickly swiped them away with his sleeve, theres no need for tears, especially when he heard the door slam open causing him to yelp and fall to the ground, he rubbed his head looking up to see a grinning Quackity who was looking down at Bad "hey Bad!" Quackity said scratching the back of his neck apologetically as he helped Bad up from his position on the floor

Quackity looked around at the bottles that littered the bland living room as he looked down at Bad his previous grin being long forgotten replaced with a more serious look accompanied by worry as Quackity and Bad plopped back down on the couch

"So, hpw are ya holding up?" Quackity asked as Bad sighed and sunk into the couch looking up at the ceiling "not....to well" Bad said honestly as he looked across the glass bottles previously filled with the bile liquid that he had chugged down a few days prior, Quackity hummed and moved closer to Bad who sighed and leaned against the other "was i in the wrong?" Bad asked up at Quackity who looked down and smiled shaking his head "no,no Bad it was Skeppy's fault that the animals where let loose and you had to round them up yourself, its perfectly reasonable that you got mad" Quackity whispered as he played with Bad's soft black hair

Bad leaned against Quackity smiling as he nuzzled into the warmth befpre letting out a content sigh feeling his eyelids become heavier

"Thankyou Mr.Quackity" Bad said as he stuffed his face into Quackity's chest causing the other to chuckle and get comfortable on the couch as he held the demon close "no problem Bad"

(Yeah, idk)


End file.
